fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sturramak
Origins and Distribution The exact origins of the 'Sturramak are unknown, although it bears great similarity to a Dragon with feline characteristics. The only recorded encounter of a Sturramak was by King Maior of the Isles of the Dawn, so it may be possible that the Sturramak only inhabit the remote regions of those mysterious islands, or are so incredibly rare that they simply haven't been encountered elsewhere. - ??? Description The Sturramak is very similar to a Dragon in almost all respects, being no more than twenty-five metres in length, with a ridged spine along its backbone and a head that appears to be a cross between that of a Dragon and a cat, since it is far more pointed than a typical Dragon's and both the eyes and ears are noticeably feline. It also lacks scales or much fur. Its wings are considerably larger than those of Dragons in both length and width, particularly when compared to the average actual body size of both creatures - the Sturramak is noticeably more lithe, with especially pronounced chest muscles. The Sturramak doesn't have a pair of front legs, but appears to suffer no loss of mobility for this, and its rear limbs are far more heavily-built to compensate. Special Abilities Like Dragons, the Sturramak possesses an incredibly potent breath weapon, apparently expelling bolts of pure energy with great accuracy. It was reported that the majority of those struck by them were simply vaporised where they stood. Exactly how powerful this breath weapon is or how often it may be used is unknown, although the incredible damage inflicted by it during the battle suggests a rapid rejuvenation rate and massive strength both. Interestingly, although it appears to lack any overt magical capabilities itself, the Sturramak has incredible resilience to magic used "against" it; not only recovering from injuries as a result of its use, but becoming even more powerful. It is unknown whether or not a Sturramak can speak multiple languages in the same way as Dragons. Further Notes *The only recorded encounter with a Sturramak took place at the height of the battle between the forces of Maior and those of his twin, Feior. It caused immense damage to Maior's army before the arrival of Credas and his Kreehul reinforcements, and retained more than enough power to destroy Credas "and" pursue the twins to the mountain peaks where their duel ended. The Sturramak was destroyed when it collided with a magical force too great for it to absorb - namely, the spirit of Maior's and Feior's father. *This Sturramak also appeared to possess some kind of relationship with an especially large and voracious species of Death Grub, purple in colour and apparently able to maintain their hold on the underside of the great beast even when it was in flight or in combat. It was reported that they were released over large numbers of men to devastating effect. Whether this is common to all Sturramak or not is unknown. See Also References Category:Monsters